


What is this feeling?

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually managed to write the second part the week after! Hope I can keep this up!  
> (For people who don't know, Waterstones is a book shop)

It had only been two days since Dan came in the Café but Phil could not get the image of him out of his head. There was just something about him that…well even he didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to see him again. 

Phil had never seen him before so what’s to say he will see him ever again? They always had his regulars but Dan wasn’t one of them. He feared that he would only see him once.  
Phil always thought the same thing, each morning, each hour, each second. “I wonder how long he was standing there, did he see Ryan fiddle with my hair? He must have done.” He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much. “So, what if he saw Ryan do that, there’s nothing going on. Oh God, what if he saw me put my hand on Ryan’s hip, he must have thought that meant something.”

‘You okay there?’ asked Ryan.

‘Oh yeah…I’m just…’ said Phil jumping slightly. ‘Tired I guess.’

‘Make sure you take care of yourself okay? I know you’ve spoken to the manager to take up extra shifts, just don’t overwork yourself dude.’

Phil smiled, ‘thanks, that means a lot.’ Phil decided to take up extra shifts in the Café to keep his mind of Dan, but in reality, this didn’t help as he was always staring at the door hoping he would visit again.

It was now the end of Phil’s shift, Ryan had left a couple of hours before him as Phil decided to stay on. He locked up the Café and made sure one last time that all the lights and machines were turned off and that the right order of all the products were made (especially checking the ice). He walked out of the back where the staff entrance was, it closed with a big thump and Phil could hear the click of the lock, this meant that he was finally done for the day.

Phil sighed and looked up at the dark sky, it certainly was cold but didn’t seem like it was going to rain. He walked to the underground which was just around the corner to the right and pulled his hood up creating warmth around his neck which quickly circled around the rest of his body. He scanned his Oyster card and waited for his tube. 

Phil looked around and saw that there was only a couple of other people waiting, but luckily most of the people had already been and gone due to rush hour. 

Finally, his tube arrived, the sound of the breaks screeched and echoed around the platform, the doors opened with a beep, a few people bundled out of the carriage and soon Phil himself was in. He took the seat closest to the door and began scrolling through his phone, just looking at random pictures in his camera roll to make sure no one would try to make any social interaction with him. After a while he put his phone away and looked at the other passengers, most of them were either on their phones or reading a newspaper, however, there was one figure that was leaning to the left end of the row onto the glass panel, he was curled up in a ball with his feet on the seat and his chin resting on his knees.  
“Oh my God…that can’t be.” Phil glanced over one more time at the man who was dressed all in black. “Is it…Dan? No, it can’t be. I’m just being stupid, Ryan’s right, I need to stop working so hard.” Phil rubbed his head and looked the other side of the tube.

The tube stopped and launched him slightly off his seat, “maybe I’ll just check…” Phil walked to the other side of the carriage and observed the other being on the seat. “I don’t think it is.” His face was obscured by his legs as well as his fringe was covering his face. “This is just stupid.” The man quickly got off the tube and the doors soon closed behind him, after a couple of steps he stopped and turned back to look at the tube and carried on walking up the steps into the bitter weather.

Meanwhile in the tube the younger figure was disturbed by the noise of the closing doors, he sleepily opened his eyes and saw the taller man walk off. ‘Phil…’ he spoke quietly and fell back into his deep sleep.

 

The next day was Phil’s day off, he wasn’t planning this but Ryan had told the manager that he wasn’t feeling well, while this was a thoughtful thing of Ryan to do, he could have told him in the morning before he left for work rather than telling him when he entered the Café and quickly telling him to go outside as the manager was watching looking at Ryan strangely.

‘Okay!’ said Ryan. ‘Let’s have a fun day, just us guys.’

‘Sure…but don’t you have work today?’

‘I do but it doesn’t start for another three hours, anyway where do you want to go?’

‘I’d honestly rather just go back home and get some sleep.’

‘Oh, you mean you want us to get a hotel,’ winked Ryan.

Phil giggled, ‘shut up, you know what I mean,’ he said pushing him on his arm.

‘Come on, let’s go to at least one place, I hardly get to hang out with you anymore.’

‘You’re right, I’m sorry,’ Phil always did like to work a lot and this meant his social life also suffered as well, some of his friends in school got annoyed of his excuses for work all the time so he had lost a couple of friends because of this. However, Ryan had stuck through it all with him and for this he was very thankful. ‘How about we go to a book shop? There’s a Stephen King book that I want to have a look at.’

‘Sure!’

They walked along the pavement talking about various things on their mind and debating which Pokémon was superior (you know the usual things) neither of them could come to a conclusion which was just as well as they were now heading into Waterstones. Phil loved the smell of books, it was just the place where he could relax and luckily as it was in the morning so it wasn’t that busy.

Ryan and Phil were sharing an arm chair at the back of the room with Phil mostly sitting on the blond. They had been sitting like this for what seemed like only half an hour, they had caught up on each other lives, what’s new, which there wasn’t much on either end, except that Ryan was thinking of getting a new roommate as his other left a month ago and he’s felt slightly lonely by himself. They talked about different TV shows and Ryan who had more time to watch more, recommended some to Phil, who noted them mentally but knew he didn’t have any time to watch them.

They were looking at a cookbook Phil had pulled out from one of the shelves and was leaning against Ryan’s head, he liked the smell of the other, it was sweet and also had a hint of jasmine as well, which smelled different to just his usual sweet aroma.

‘Stop sniffing my hair Phil.’

‘I wasn’t! I-I was just…’

‘Don’t worry about it. I picked up the wrong shampoo when I went shopping the other day.’ He took out his phone from his back pocket shifting Phil in the process. ‘Sorry dude, gotta run, don’t want to be late for work. I guess I’ll see you next week.’ Normally other staff would come in especially for the weekend so this was a relief to Phil. Ryan heaved himself up from the seat and checked his phone.

‘Yeah of course, thanks for being with me today.’

‘No problem, just looking out for you, I hope we can do this again soon.’

‘I would love that,’ Phil smiled and Ryan ruffled his hair.

‘Well see ya.’

‘Bye.’ Phil watched his friend walked off with his hand in his front pockets. Sadly, his quest for a book was out of luck, he could order it in the shop but he knew he would be busy to have time to read it, so he’d thought he’d save his money for now. He already missed the warmth of the other, he felt alone in the world when there wasn’t someone around him. Phil tried his best to tidy up his hair with camera on his phone. He had one final look at the book in his hand and put it back on the shelf where he had picked it up.  


The tall man walked out of the shop and made his way back to the underground, he walked up the street up to the Café. Looking in through the window he saw that it was busier that usual. Ryan was waiting on tables who saw Phil and waved, he waved back and smiled. “Oh my God, I’m such an idiot I want to die.” What Phil had neglected to realise was that the person who he was constantly thinking of, the reason he took up extra shifts was coming towards him trying to exit the shop with a confused expression on his face. Phil quickly put his hand down and stood back as the door opened slowly and Dan walked out.

‘Sorry,’ said the younger one, his head facing the ground.

‘Oh no, I’m sorry, I was in your way. I’m sorry about that wave thing I was waving at my friend.’

‘Oh right,’ said the shorter one, his eyes still fixed on the ground and he tugged on his straw bending it slightly.

‘I see you liked my recommendation.’

‘What?’ asked Dan who was now looking up.

‘Er…the drink,’ he replied pointing at it.

‘Oh yeah, it’s really good, thanks for telling me about it.’

‘No problem.’

Phil didn’t know what else to say, he knew it was awkward for both of them but he didn’t know what to say. His heart was going crazy but that was probably just because of the embarrassment he was feeling right now, “it has to be that’s the only logical reason.” They were now just standing there, the younger one’s eyes remained locked on the ground and the older one was just looking at sky.

The next thing both knew was a woman walked out of the Café and hit Dan with the door forcing shorter one to be pushed slightly into Phil who put his hands on his arms to steady him.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry dear,’ she said quickly before trying to run up the street with heals on.

‘Sorry,’ said Dan a little too loud noticing he was pressed up against Phil and quickly stood back.

‘Oh yeah, me too,’ said the older one who still has his grip on the other. ‘Well I’ll guess I’ll see you around.’

‘Yeah,’ he looked up and smiled. ‘Bye then.’

Dan turned around and went in the direction Phil had just been in. “Damn it, why must I be like this.” Phil put his hand to his head and tried to forget what had just happened, but his heart was beating so bloody fast.

Phil looked up to see Ryan tapping on the glass with one of his fingers, he then smiled and then did an okay sign with his fingers. The taller one just shook his head and carried on walking to the underground. He couldn’t understand this but the smell of the other was imprinted onto his mind, he smelt sweet, but in a different way to Ryan. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about him all the time? This was so frustrating.


End file.
